paranormal_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Reptilian in the Dorm Room
Mason believes that he encountered a shapeshifting reptilian hybrid when he was attending college in Oregon. He had a terrifying confrontation with the morphing monstrosity in his dorm room one night after he chose to call out the entity's human side for his manipulative behaviour towards his friends. If this report is to be believed, the reptilians are evidently present not just in the shadowy corners of the world governments, but are also walking among us during our everyday lives. One might even be reading this article right now... Freak in the Streets, Reptoid in the Sheets Mason went to college in Oregon a few years ago, and he presumably learnt to dread the presence of a certain duplicitous and manipulative classmate of his. He even described this person as being dangerous in his deeds. Mason eventually stood up against this person - calling him a cold-blooded bastard after he humiliated one of his friends. The bully then turned on him, glaring at him with utter fury and announcing that he would suffer for his disrespect. Things would only go downhill from there. After this sinister turning point of a day, Mason was studying in his dorm room. He was presumably just concentrating on his work when he became aware of the beginning of the first incident in the supernatural onslaught that was to come that night. A nebulous shadowy figure apparently started to manifest in the room - startling him and prompting him raise the vibration in the room using the energy sensitivity ability which he allegedly has. The shadow person dissipated swiftly after this, but Mason was now on high alert. He fell into what was presumably a rather disturbed sleep after this, but woke with a start from what he had assumed to be naught more than a particularly horrific nightmare. It was 2am - and there were scaly hands around his throat. A grotesque reptilian creature was perched atop his bedridden body and was attempting to choke him. It was screeching and wailing in an awful fashion - as if it was taking great delight in his panic and agony. Thrashing against the draconic fiend, Mason was able to throw the creature off him. It cowered on the floor and glared at him, allowing him to suddenly realise that it was the hostile classmate to which he had stood up earlier. The monster launched itself at him - and Mason darted across the room towards his desk, where he had left a pocket knife in his trouser pocket. The creature was once again choking him as he snatched the weapon out of his pocket and struggled to flip the blade open. He was able to push the oppressive presence off him for just long enough to slash it across its left arm and upper chest. Howling with inhuman rage, the reptilian monstrosity bolted across the room towards a nearby wall, into which it seemingly vanished like a ghost. Exhausted, Mason turned on the light in the room - banishing the nighttime shadows and fully illuminating the carnage. There was blood on his knife, bed-sheets and floor. Fearing the worst, he checked to make sure that he hadn't been cut during the night and to therefore confirm that it couldn't have been his own blood. He didn't sleep for the rest of the night - alert and ready to strike if anything else attacked him. The Morning After An immensely fatigued Mason was making his way to class in the morning when he noticed the hostile individual with whom he had tussled the day before - and seemingly that night as well - emerging from his dorm room. He had a bandage on his left arm in the same spot where Mason had wounded the reptilian. Noticing Mason, he quickly approached him until the pair were literally nose-to-nose. He glared at him with evil reptilian eyes and murmured a warning - watch your back, because this isn't over. Presumably terrified, Mason quickly walked past him and went to class. Later, he was told that the boarding staff and the housing administrators wanted to talk to him. When he talked to one of the staff members about the manipulative character with whom he was apparently sharing a dorm house - the administrator blurted out that it was important for him not to provoke this individual, and to not cause any trouble. Mason was startled. It was evident to him that the staff were all terrified of the reptilian student in that they were behaving like his minions. That night, Mason could supposedly feel a dark presence watching him - and a nebulous sense of dread pervaded for several weeks until he was eventually driven to move off campus in order to avoid the reptilian threat. Even this has seemingly not gotten rid of his oppressive influence, seeing as Mason says that he could still often see the reptilian and his friends blatantly watching him when he was on campus or around town. He knows that he wasn't the only person to be affected in such a way by this evil person, but it was also pretty clear that nobody was brave enough to talk about it. Two students later suddenly died in the same dorm quarters in which Mason had been attacked - and no proper information was released about these deaths other than that they were apparently because of medical reasons. Mason ends his account by warning the readers that these shapeshifters are a scourge that will continue to hector humanity. He has apparently since learnt of some better ways in which to protect against the entities, and advises everyone reading his account to stay safe. Source Phantoms & Monsters: Mysterious Encounters by Lon Strickler Category:Case Files Category:Reptilians Category:Shapeshifters Category:Psychic Phenomena Category:Sleep Paralysis Category:Bedroom Visitors Category:Oregon Category:Low credibility